vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of The Cycle
Summary The End of the Cycle is a mysterious, evil being from Stellaris. Coming from the shroud, a realm of pure thought predating the entire multiverse, it is unable to enter the physical reality. However, it waits patiently, offering deals of imaginable power it grants to those willing to act as its vessels into the regular multiverse. However, anyone who makes a deal with it inevitably regrets it once they realize they've given their eternal soul to be consumed by it. It's exact goals are unknown, but the end seems to have a desire to consume life, planets, and souls, although whether this is out of hunger, hatred, or any other reason is intentionally left a mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: The End of The Cycle Origin: Stellaris Gender: '''None '''Age: Unknown. At least tens of thousands of years old, possibly as old as the multiverse itself (Which in itself is cyclical with each universe leading to another universe at beggining and end) Classification: Shroud Entity, possibly the manifestation of some form of thought Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Absorption (Will absorb all "shroud marked" planets and habitats at the reckoning), Soul Manipulation (Will absorb the spirit of most psionics at the reckoning) Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4) Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Technological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, upscaled from the worm in waiting, and it has been stated concepts function differently in the shroud) Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Zero Point Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, possibly type 4, as this has happened with other shroud entities and no one has looked at its true form) Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (The End is not "real" in the sense that we understand it) Nonexistence Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5) Illusion Creation, possible Nigh-Omniscience, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Sealing (Can block off travel to a location and completely trap an entity inside a designated area of space) Likely Numerous others Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Can control large sections of the shroud, which is comparable to the 5-Dimensional realm the unbidden came from and is the original source of the entire Stellaris Multiverse, which has some degree of higher dimensions. Far more powerful than any other being in the shroud) Speed: Immeasurable '(Scales to shroud entities to whom the concept of time was "alien" to) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Seemingly endless Range: High Multiverse level+ in the shroud. Range outside depends on whoever it makes a deal with Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Supergenius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Capable of watching over the multiverse and observing exact details about everything in it. Comprehends technology that is unattainable in verse with countless years of research) Weaknesses: Powerless outside the shroud unless someone makes a deal with it, otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stellaris Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Genderless Characters